


The Family We Choose

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Rach is a weirdo, bitch slap makeup, creative make-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Rachel is Chris' wife and your bandmate. She and Sebastian has developed a sibling-like relationship





	The Family We Choose

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains images that are important to the understanding of the story. This story is inspired by @mysupernaturalfics who is also the inspiration for her namesake oc Rach
> 
> Disclaimer: I misspelled Weirdo on a couple of the images. Just pretend the r is in all of them. I was tired when I made them and I don’t have time to remake them.

Sebastian was walking out of Isabella’s preschool with the little girl’s hand securely planted in his when his phone buzzed. He barely looked at the screen as he listened to Isabella tell him about her day. He saw the text was from Y/N’s bandmate and Chris’ wife, Rachel. Sebastian loved her like a sister, but very little could distract him from Isabella when he was just picking her up. He sent Rachel a quick answer not paying much attention to her text as he walked towards the subway with Isabella.

When he sat down in the subway with Isabella on his lap, still chatting about the kids she had played with today, his phone buzzed again.

“Is that Mommy?” Isabella asked, curious as always, and Sebastian smiled. She was a smart little girl, and she made Sebastian insanely proud every day.

“Narh. It’s Auntie Rach,” Sebastian answered her with a smile, and Isabella nodded, continuing with her story.

Sebastian listened with a half ear now, wondering why Rach kept sending him cribs. He couldn’t help but worry if she and Chris had a fight, and he was getting dragged in the middle of it. That was the last thing he wanted, especially over baby stuff, and with Rach about to pop.

Sebastian looked at the pictures. He liked the last one best. Having a diaper wearing kid at home, he knew the extra space would come in more than handy. He decided to play it safe nonetheless.

His laidback answer quickly bit him in the ass as it seemed to anger the heavily pregnant women, and Sebastian couldn’t help but be relieved he at least wasn’t going home to this one.

He struggled to answer Rachel as he helped Isabella off the subway, still listening to her chatting. She had moved on to what she wanted for dinner, and Sebastian decided a trip to the store might be a good idea. Isabella’s idea of having pasta for dinner did sound awesome right about now.

Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle a little with her responses. She was a feisty one, but she was amazing. Sebastian also knew there wasn’t any bite behind her bark. It was just the way their relationship was. The playful back and forth had happened from day one, and Sebastian wouldn’t have her any other way.

He had barely made it into the store before Rach started texting him again, and as much as he enjoyed chatting with her, keeping an eye on the energetic kid in front of him, finding dinner, and texting quickly got to be one thing too many for him to handle.

Sebastian chuckled at her reaction. He knew she thought he was an ass right about now, but he didn’t have much choice. Isabella was faster than a cheetah when something caught her attention, which happened a lot.

He managed to grab what he needed to make a simple pasta dish, something he knew he could handle on his own or with Isabella’s help. He had been away from home a lot these past few months, and Y/N deserved a break. The two little ones could be a lot, especially when you were outnumbered.

Sebastian was just walking through the front door when his phone buzzed again. He nearly dropped it when he looked at it. He wasn’t a prude at all, but he had also not expected that picture in the least.

“Well I guess a dick pick was bound to happen one day,” Sebastian mumbled to himself after making sure Isabella was out of earshot and with her mom in the living room. He quickly answered Rach only for his eyes to widen with the next picture. She was impossible today.

“Hi honey,” you greeted when Sebastian bent down over the back of the couch, pressing a soft kiss to your lips.

“Hey sweetheart,” Sebastian smiled, pecking your lips once more. “Is Alex napping?” When you nodded Sebastian reached into your lap, grabbing Isabella with one arm and lifting her off the couch and over his head, making her squeal with laughter and you giggle at his antics.

“Good. I’ll get dinner started with my sous chef here.” Sebastian lowered Isabella down to blow raspberries on her neck, making her squeal and laugh even louder.

“You take this one back. I don’t want her,” Sebastian smirked, throwing his phone into your lap, making you frown as he disappeared into the kitchen with a still laughing and struggling Isabella who was now being tickled by her dad.

You bite your lip, trying to prevent yourself from laughing as you looked at Sebastian’s newest messages.

“She just sent you this?” you called into the kitchen to have Sebastian yell back.

“Yeah. Those are the worst, but she’s been at it for an hour. Chris needs to hurry home and distract her,” Sebastian called back, making you pull a face.

“Seba. Ew. No,” you scolded, ignoring his laughter and focused on his phone instead.

You giggled, knowing you and Seb would both pay for that little poke later as you throw the phone onto the couch cushions before heading into the kitchen to spend time with your family. She could yell at you for that one later, right now you wanted to spend time with the dorky, amazing man messing up your kitchen and your beautiful little girl before your handsome baby boy demanded your attention once more.


End file.
